


55+2

by Chirping_bird



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chirping_bird/pseuds/Chirping_bird
Summary: 對凡妮亞來說最高度的讚美，在五號聽來卻是極度刺耳，一字一句都讓胸口結痂的傷疤再次被啃噬，被刨挖至裸露鮮血淋漓的心臟。如果大家都是普通高中生，凡妮亞和西西交往後失戀，而五號也在同一天失戀的故事又刀又糖或者是偽裝成糖的刀
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 3





	55+2

今天是凡妮亞人生中第二次失戀，同時也是五號第五十五次失戀。

凡妮亞的第二任交往對象西西是他們學校保健室的代理保健老師，她們交往的時間並沒有很久，大約是五號從零開始學習人工智慧，到成功寫出德洛絲為止。用更客觀的計算方式來說，四個月又三天，由去年校慶後的十一月到如今的二月。

她們的戀情開始得並不突然，因為校慶餘波而時常躲在保健室的凡妮亞，以及善解人意又充滿關愛的西西，有很長一段時間都在小小保健室裡聊著彼此家庭、煩惱與生活。

沒有人規定女人只會愛上男人吧？

觸碰對方內心的兩人漸漸萌生感情，第一次對同性產生愛意的凡妮亞曾經很惶恐，卻也在某個時刻頓然了悟，屬於自己的愛情從來不是他人可以左右的事情。

在向西西告白的前一天晚上，凡妮亞和她最親密信賴的家人傾訴她的喜悅，她有了一個喜歡的她。

再隔天，西西接受了凡妮亞的心意。

這是五號第五十四次失戀。

凡妮亞和西西在校園中談著隱瞞眾人的小小戀情，拜保健室性質與同性所賜，除了兩人之外只有凡妮亞那位家人知曉這對情侶火熱的愛意。

然而西西與前夫的兒子哈倫卻患有亞斯伯格症，西西一直苦苦尋覓最適合哈倫成長的環境與教育機會。在身為凡妮亞的戀人之前，她更是哈倫唯一的母親。

很幸運也很不幸的，西西在遙遠的另外一個城市找到最適合哈倫生活的環境，她必須離開凡妮亞的城市。

凡妮亞不介意為愛放棄現在的所有，她願意和西西一起離開家鄉，但西西並不認為這是一個學生應做的決定。

在充滿不確定性的未來前，為了避免更多傷痛她們最終選擇了分離，好好的談好好的走好好的放下。

當西西離開與凡妮亞相約的小公園後，凡妮亞緩緩蹲到地上，將自己埋在雙膝之間無聲哭泣。

她用僅存的堅強在西西面前展現成熟，欺騙正在深愛的人只有自己也會好好走下去。

凡妮亞其實一點也不懂為何西西執意要分手，她們還有好多好多事沒有一起去做。就算面臨考驗，只要兩個人握緊彼此總有跨越痛苦的一天不是嗎？在凡妮亞的未來中早已充滿西西，她無法接受沒有西西陪伴的未來。

就這樣，凡妮亞由黃昏餘暉流淚至夜幕低垂，直到她的喉嚨乾到再也不能吐出悲傷，淚腺滴不出任何苦痛。

當她拿出手機想確認時間時，才發現自己兩腿早已失去知覺，此時意識到即將因重心不穩跌倒早已太遲。

出乎凡妮亞的意料，她並沒有再次跌回地面，有人由她身後穩穩將她支撐起，不致因而墜落。

認出對方是誰後，凡妮亞又想哭了。

是她最親愛的家人，五號。

難怪早過了晚餐時刻哈格里夫斯家卻依然和平，因為她的家人至始自終一直陪伴在她身旁。

如果問凡妮亞什麼樣的關係最牢不可摧，此刻她一定會回答「家人」，就算沒有血脈相連，他們永遠都是一輩子相扶持相依靠的手足。

凡妮亞相信就算世界末日來臨，五號也一定會陪在她身旁。

當凡妮亞再次站穩雙腳時，五號已經默默向她張開雙臂，所以她也不管臉上早已涕泗縱橫，張開雙手大大撲進哥哥懷裡接受他的溫柔和擁抱。

儘管失戀讓凡妮亞認為她是全世界最不幸的人，但她也以自己是全世界最幸運的人自豪，原因顯而易見。

「五號你是全世界最好的哥哥。」

面對凡妮亞最真誠的家人之愛，五號一言不發，只是將懷中的少女抱得更緊了。

對凡妮亞來說最高度的讚美，在五號聽來卻是極度刺耳，一字一句都讓胸口結痂的傷疤再次被啃噬，被刨挖至裸露鮮血淋漓的心臟。

要不是凡妮亞的心跳聲撲通地提醒他還活著的事實，AI德洛絲或許又要耗費大量時間確認她失魂的主人生死與否。

凡妮亞從來沒有將五號視為家人以外的存在，這也許是再正常不過的事情，沒有多少人會愛上從小一起成長的手足。這不是拿來計較正當性的問題，僅是一個通俗概念一個基本常識，然而那微乎其微的例外卻發生在哈格里夫斯家。

五號曾向自己狡辯，沒有血緣的兄妹和異性青梅竹馬沒有差別，既然世人普遍接受後者，那前者一樣也能理所當然的存在著。

凡妮亞未曾將五號當作異性是不爭的事實。

和過去五十四次的失戀一樣，五號第五十五次的戀愛終止於凡妮亞無條件的信任「哥哥」。

對於已經非常習慣失戀的五號來說，俗稱的悲傷五階段：否認、憤怒、討價還價、沮喪及接受，他早已在凡妮亞結束向哥哥的撒嬌前，迅速來到接受階段，反正不管被傷害和抗拒多少次都只有一種結果。

對於已經絕望到非常有自信的五號來說，他知道自己很快就會再次無預警陷入沒有盡頭的戀情。

和喜歡不同，愛一個人是無法輕易逃離的詛咒。明知會受到傷害，五號卻從來沒有因此後悔，愛就是這麼一回事。

這次凡妮亞並沒有花費太多時間來止住自己的眼淚，稍微平復心情的她並不想讓五號看見自己狼狽的模樣，於是她將臉埋在哥哥胸口語帶哽咽的報告，「我和西西分手了。」

早就知道前因後果的五號平靜回答，「我知道。」他將右手輕輕按在凡妮亞頭上，一遍又一遍的安撫已經承受太多痛苦的少女。

五號第六次的戀愛始於十歲終於十歲，是一段只歷經兩個禮拜的短暫感情。

這次男孩戀情的開端也跟往後一樣簡單而平凡，那是一個適合在中庭樹蔭下看書午睡的春日。他只是看著身旁被微醺暖陽哄入夢鄉的凡妮亞，看著微風吹起她深棕色細髮，再伸手拂去少女臉上搔人的髮絲，並脫下自己的外套蓋在她身上，一切都如此自然。

當少年完成這一連串普通的舉動，聰明的他馬上意識到自己又將重道覆轍，只能在心中一陣嘆息，「完蛋了⋯⋯」

那些你曾擁有的愛戀，就算失戀了也不會輕易消失，會成為人生中開口狹窄卻深入骨髓的刻痕，等待重新掌控你靈魂時機。

而五號第六次的暗戀結束原因也和過去一樣，「哥哥」。

凡妮亞是這麼天真的愛著她的手足，每次她滿懷親愛的稱讚五號「好哥哥」，對少年都是刻骨銘心的雙重傷害。

其一是不被當成異性，其二是背叛家人的負罪感。

在凡妮亞心中五號的地位就是兄長，但五號卻無視她的信賴，任憑私慾滋長至越界，以一個異性的身份愛她，並想將之據為己有。

每當五號被負罪感折磨良心時，他都會感嘆「家人」是一把雙面刃，既讓他們無法被外人分離，卻也不能經由自身意志掙脫，是如影隨形的祝福與詛咒。

如果他們不是家人，五號現在就想親吻凡妮亞，用新的戀情新的幸福讓她忘記失去的痛苦；但也正因為他們是家人，才能毫無顧忌牽起凡妮亞的手，陪著她一起度過這心碎而綿長的夜晚直到睡去。

「我們回家吧。」五號鬆開凡妮亞緊抱自己的手後又再次牽起，遞給她一包面紙。

收下手足的好意後，凡妮亞也不顧形象豪邁將鼻涕一次擤個乾淨，好像這樣就能把所有悲傷從體內抽離。

儘管已經不是第一次失戀，凡妮亞還是忍不住過度悲觀，「上次是異性，這次是同性，不管哪一邊都沒有好結果，我大概已經把這輩子能談戀愛的配額用完了。」她第一次覺得兒時常來的公園居然離家如此遙遠，長長道路和昏暗街燈竟是如此讓人惆悵。

「失戀一次跟一百次都一樣，就再談下一場戀愛就可以了。」五號極度理性回答。

凡妮亞很想反駁手足說得如此肯定是因為沒有經驗，但抬頭看見他那大澈大悟的眼神忽然什麼都說不出口，只好賭氣想取回自己那不知何時落在別人肩上的書包。

「我覺得自己已經無法再愛下一個人。」凡妮亞努力掂起腳尖想奪回自己的重擔。

「妳只是現在還沒發現那個人而已。」五號緊抓著他現在唯一能幫凡妮亞分擔的重量不放手。看哥哥如此固執，幾經拉扯後，凡妮亞也只能放棄。

「萬一我從此對感情絕望怎麼辦？」少女再次嘆息，抬頭正好撞見兄長擔心的眼神。

停下回家的腳步，五號彎腰與凡妮亞平視道，「妳還有我。」

五號的答案和掌心傳來被握緊的溫暖讓凡妮亞又滴下眼淚，她不知道自己到底有多幸運才會成為五號的妹妹。

五號的第五十六次失戀，不知道會不會有到來的那天。

-End.

**Author's Note:**

> 五號視角時只使用：凡妮亞、少女，和家人無關的代稱；凡妮亞視角則是：五號、手足、哥哥、兄弟等，充滿親情的稱呼。  
> 對，我超壞。  
> 五號安慰凡妮亞的每一句話他都做不到。


End file.
